


Letters of Mirth

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sam Gamgee's Romance Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samwise Gamgee hardly expected to have so many admirers. Well, they were his admirers… or devoted fangirls. Oh… what was he to do? His heart was set on Rosie Cotton. She was a lovely girl. Why then were his fangirls obsessed with him? This was not what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Mirth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material for _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

Well, the quest to Mordor was over. So was the War of the Ring. And with so much rebuilding the folk in the Shire needed to do, it was up to the hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took to assist their fellow hobbits. But now that the Shire was nearly done being refurnished and rebuilt, Sam received one letter from an audacious fan. Well, technically, the fan was a fangirl and one of many of Sam’s admirers.

_Dear Samwise Gamgee,_

_Can I call you Samwise Gamgee? Sammy? Samwise… ah. You are so charming. You helped save the Shire and you destroyed the ring, didn’t you? Didn’t you? Oh please, please, please tell me you did?_

_I look forward to receiving your one of many letters._

_Signed,_

_Your Audacious Fangirl, a.k.a. ME!1!!_

Sam shook his head. It must have been a teenage girl. The writing certainly looked like it came from a fangirl’s pen. But when he showed the letter to Frodo, he burst into stifled laughter.

“Mr. Frodo, what’s wrong?” Sam was serious and confused. “It don’t make sense. I’m in love with Rosie.”

“Sam,” Frodo said, cheerful and doing his best not to laugh again. “Well, let’s hope it’s the last. But I doubt it will be.” He admitted. “You don’t need to worry about this admirer. But then, I’ve had many fan letters.” He sighed, remembering with a serious, confused expression. “I must have those letters locked inside a chest somewhere in Bag End… before Lotho took over Bilbo’s house… maybe I misplaced them at Crickhollow. Hmm…”

“Mr. Frodo,” Sam was worried. Would more fan letters come his way?

“Sam, you needn’t worry about it. I’m sure this will all end soon,” Frodo said.

“I love Rosie. Oh,” Sam was beside himself. What if the letters returned more? Oh. If only this dreaded nightmare would cease.”

-.-.-

Well, the letters Sam received didn’t stop. Oh no. They increased, even going as far as sending our Sam a bunch of chocolates, flowers of many different varieties – one fangirl sent a growing green, prickly cactus – to even going as far as sending gift baskets. Sam dreaded this notion. The Gaffer – Hamfast Gamgee and Sam’s father – was not at all pleased with this display.

Did these admirers show no pity? Sam was nearly down on his luck when a sealed envelope landed on his lap. He broke the seal, hoping for some reassurance. Well, the letter was front to back, but it wasn’t about how much they admired him. No. Instead it was egging him towards marrying Rosie Cotton. The letter nearly brought Sam to tears with its message:

_Dear Samwise Gamgee,_

_I know this letter may not reach you in time. Although, I would say that I am a devoted fan of yours, it’s come to my attention that you have feelings towards Rosie Cotton. I’ve ready yours and Frodo’s quest a dozen times now, and each time I cannot help but feel you two deserve happiness. I won’t go into details, even if it means helping Frodo find proper healing. I do hope he gets the healing he needs. But then, I wasn’t just talking about Frodo, even though I respect him._

_It’s you, I’ve been meaning to ask. How’s your life turning around since the Ring’s destruction? Have you asked Rosie out? Courted her yet? It’s your decision and I would really love to see how this all turns out for you both. If you need dating tips, I’m your gal. But I’m sure you have Frodo, Merry and Pippin there to assist you._

_Rosie is, of course, your… your… Sam, are you going to court her? I’m sure there are dozens of letters you receive already on this matter. Please write back, letting me know how it went. Good luck in all that you do._

_Your devoted fan,_

_Lydia Gate_

Sam slumped in his chair. So there were devoted fans willing to see that he should marry Rosie Cotton. If that were possible… no, wait. Of course it was possible. He was a Gamgee, and a stout-hearted Gamgee at that. Leaving everything behind, but still carrying the letter, he rushed out the front door, down the Hill and managing to stop in time to assist Rosie with her parcels.

“Oh. Thank you, Sam,” Rosie said, smiling at him.

“Anything for you, Rosie.” Sam blushed. He couldn’t help himself. Rosie was just so beautiful. “Eh… Rosie, this is going to sound forward, but would you consider us, in our chances, that we should court and wed?”

“You’ve been reading fan letters again,” Rosie said, blushing joyously.

“Is that bad?” Sam asked.

“Well, you have many devoted fans.” She blushed further. “I’ve been meaning to ask if you considered us courting, too.” She added, “Yes.”

“You will?” Sam said, ecstatic. He raced off towards Bag End, where Frodo tended some to the weeds. He was surprised to see Sam out of breath. “I asked her! Mr. Frodo, I asked her and she said ‘yes’.”

“Asked her what? Who?” Frodo said, grinning a little.

“Rosie.” Sam pulled out his battered letter. “I had a little help from fans.”

“Sam, I knew you could this by yourself.” He added, setting down the weeds. “Well done, Sam. Well done indeed.”

And it was a glorious time, for Sam and Rosie wed in the Spring. Frodo was happy for the couple, and what wonder they would bring to Bag End. The following year, Rosie gave birth to a baby girl, who, with Frodo’s help, was named Elanor. For Elanor was so named after the flower that bloomed in golden woods of Lothlórien. And so the Gamgee name lived on for generations to come.

The End.


End file.
